


Not tryna be a bummer

by c1aire_h



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossover, Dorks in Love, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Stranger Things 2, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1aire_h/pseuds/c1aire_h
Summary: Richie is spending the summer at Hoppers place and Hopper has to lay down some ground rules including keeping the door open three inchesTitle from The Aubreys’ Brother
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Jim “Chief” Hopper, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Richie Tozier & Jim “Chief” Hopper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Reddie at its finest





	Not tryna be a bummer

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write tbh  
> Ok let’s start with some fun background. So Richie and Eddie are at Hawkins for the Summer to visit Richie’s twin brother Mike. Bev is just visiting. This takes place during or after season three of stranger things and after the first It movie but really that doesn’t matter. What does matter is that Mike knows El is alive and visits her all the time. Hopper is letting Richie stay at his place because the Wheeler house has three kids in it already. Eddie is staying at Dustin’s. Anyways that’s about it. This is different than anything else I’ve written because this is gonna be short and sweet rather than my usual angst and hurt. Anyways enjoy!

Bev is over at Hopper’s house helping Richie move in to his room for the summer. 

“Ok kid, this will be your room. There only a few rules. You gotta keep your room clean, that means vacuuming every weekend. Also, no smoking inside the house” Hopper says, “Eleven has the same rules”. 

“Aye aye captain” Richie answers with a salute. 

“Alright. Go unpack”

“Come on Bev! Let’s go take out my shit the same way I take out Eddie’s mom!” 

“Beep beep, Trashmouth” Bev laughs. Hopper doesn’t understand what that means. After helping bringing all the bags into the room, Hopper walks outside to smoke. 

He finished up his cigarette and walks back inside. The first thing he notices is that Richie’s door is closed. Hopper pouts and walks over to the room before throwing open the door, expecting to see the two making out.

Bev is placing knickknacks on the shelves and Richie is folding his clothes and placing them in drawers. They turn towards him. 

“What’s up Hop?” Richie asks. 

“I forgot one more rule. You have to leave the door open three inches when you have girls over”

“Why’s that?” Bev asks. 

“So I know you two aren’t... doing anything in there” Hopper responds. 

Richie and Bev share a look before they start cackling. 

“Yessir!” Richie says between giggles. 

Hopper walks out of the room confused. 

Two days later and Richie invited Eddie over to hang out with him.

Eddie knocks on the door and Richie opens it. 

“Eds! My best friend, your here!” Richie yells

“No shit Trashmouth. Your gonna make me go deaf. Also that’s not my name!”

“Awww you’re so cute when you complain” 

“Beep-fucking-beep!” Eddie shouts rolling his eyes. 

“Language!” Hopper shouts. 

“Yeah yeah” Eddie sasses

The boys walk into Richie’s room and shut the door behind them. 

Hopper scratches his head. 

_ Why would Richie call Eddie his best friend if Eddie hates him? Maybe it’s only one sided? _

Hopper feels bad for the boy who can’t seem to keep his mouth shut. 

Two hours later, Hopper prepares a plate of peanut-butter and apples for the boys. They haven’t come out of the room once and all Hopper can hear from the room is loud music and occasionally Eddie yelling. 

Hopper walks over to the door and throws it open. 

“Hey I made some-“

Richie and Eddie are on the bed... making out. 

They pull away from each other once they notice Hopper and they both start blushing. 

“Hey Hopper... hows it going” Richie squeaks out. 

“What did I say about keeping the door open three inches?!” Hopper exclaimed. 

“Oh uh... well you see... you said to keep the door open when I had girls over. But Eddie isn’t a girl so technically I’m not breaking any rules” Richie defends. 

Eddie snorts. 

“New rule!” Hopper announces. “Leave the door three inches open for anyone you have over”

“Okay” Richie says. 

Hopper leaves the apples and peanut-butter before exiting the room. 

Ten minutes later, Eleven walks up to Hopper. 

“Hopper?” She questions. 

“Yeah kid?” He responds. 

“Can two boys kiss?”

“Yep. Anyone can kiss anyone romantically, kiddo” Hopper answers. 

“Okay” Eleven walks back into her room. 

_ I wonder where that question came from... Oh no.  _

Hopper speed walks over to Richie’s room and finds the two boys kissing again. 

“What did I say?!” Hoppers voice booms. 

“You said to keep the door open three inches. We did that” Eddie says. 

“No-no kissing inside my house!” Hopper says. 

“Alright” the boys respond. 

The next day, Hopper is driving home from work. It’s been a long day for him and he’s excited to finally go home. 

He pulls into the driveway and steps out of the car, which he locks.

Hopper walks up to the door of the house and... Richie and Eddie are making out on the front porch. 

They turn towards him. 

“You said no kissing inside the house” Richie says. 

“You know what? No kissing with in 30 feet of the house”

“Oh come on!” Eddie complains. 

“Those are the rules”

“You can’t just chan he the rules when you want to!” Richie says. 

“Yes I can. This isn’t a democracy, this is a dictatorship”

“Ugh fine”

Two days later Hopper offers to pick Richie up from school and Richie asks if Eddie can come with. Hopper frowns because he now associated Eddie with rule breaking. Eventually he gives in. Hopper drives up to the school in his cop car. 

“You brought the cop car?” Richie points out. 

“Yep, I’m technically still on duty so I have to have a radio with me”

The two boys climb into the back of the car. Hopper watches as Eddie whispers something into Richie’s ear, causing Richie to giggle. Hopper rolls his eyes and pulls out of the school parking lot. 

He notices that the boys are being quiet in the back so he looks into the rearview mirror. 

_ Oh they’re just kissing _ he thinks. 

_ Wait a minute! _

“No!”

“What?” Richie asks. 

“No kissing!” 

“Yeah no kissing within 30 feet of the house” Eddie says “and we aren’t even near the house. 

“You know what? No kissing in the house, no kissing 30 feet from the house and no kissing 30 feet from me. You can kiss anywhere else”

“Fine” Eddie grumbles out. 

“Good. Now what did you whisper in his ear when we left?” Hopper asks. 

Richie laughs so hard that he snorts. 

“Come on, spit it out” Hopper demands. 

“I told him I’ve always wanted to kiss in the back of a cop car” Eddie deadpans. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Again this is very different than what I’m used to but super fun to write. Feel free to leave kudos and a comment or not  
> Join my supernatural discord! https://discord.gg/6CvFtU4Y


End file.
